The 81st Hunger Games: Friend or Foe
by coolcattime
Summary: Tributes in the Hunger Games usually made friends, this is something dangerous in these games. Yet in these games most of the tributes knew their partner already. Friends or enemies they have been pulled together to play the world's most dangerous game, but can any friendship remain till the bitter end or will the Capitol destroy their connections along with them? T for violence
1. Chapter 1 - District One Reaping

**This is my new Hunger Games fanfiction. Like everyone else who will ever post a fanfiction on this site I do NOT own the Hunger Games or any of the character mentioned in the book series. This fanfiction will contain spoilers to my other story 'The 80th Hunger Games' but you don't need to read it to understand the story. Just in case you don't want to read that story the universe is just that Peeta was never reaped but Katniss still won the games. All of the tributes are based off people in my school so if people in my school are reading, enjoy reading about yourself fighting to the death ;)**

Elise's POV

A sound of ringing stops my dreaming and brings me back to my bedroom. I quickly turn off the alarm on my bedside table and sit up in bed. It takes me a second to remember what day it is, the reaping. The day that all trainees long for, but before the televised show the volunteers are announced at the training centre. I'm only fifteen so my chance of being chosen are slim but all trainees over the age of fourteen are required to attend. I get out of my bed and make my way to my wardrobe and take out my usual training clothes. The red short sleeved top and grey shorts will be suitable until the reaping. I grab my hair brush from the bedside table and begin to brush my golden brown hair before tying it back in a ponytail. I exit my red and walk down the stairs into the kitchen. Neither of my parents are there so I suspect that they're still in bed. I grab a muffin from the bed in and go out the back door. The warm summer breeze hits me as I walk to the training centre. It's on the edge of the main district just before the path to Victor's Village. When I arrive I hear someone yell, "Elise!" I turn to see my friend Sapphire wearing similar clothes and her long frizzy hair in large pigtails. "Elise, you looking forward to the announcement?" She asks with obvious excitement in her voice.  
"Yes," I answer, "but it's not as if we're going to be chosen." She looks at me doubtfully, as if she didn't agree with my last statement. It's true, thought we may be top of our class in our best weapons we're still fifteen and the likeliness of anyone under sixteen being chosen is next to nothing. "I mean they're going to chose the older people, the ones who have a chance to win."  
"So," Sapphire says, "That thirteen year old from eleven won last year, her chances were as low as anyone's." I bite my lip, she's right if I be betting on anyone winning last year it wouldn't have been her. She was small, weak and looked as if she hadn't eaten well ever in her life, yet she still managed to win her games. I sigh knowing that Sapphire isn't going to give up, and anyway it could happen I guess.  
"Whatever, let just go inside," I say, we still have around half an hour training time, plus if Sapphire's right we're going to need as much training as possible. I reach my locker in the centre and enter the combination to get my katana from it. I lock it and go to enter the training room. I go to the dueling station where another trainee is waiting for a fighting partner. He's younger than me but agrees to fight. I fight him in till a voice over the speaker says,  
"Can over trainees fourteen or over please report to the main train hall right away." I say goodbye to the boy who turns out to be only thirteen and begin to make my way to the hall. When I get there the hall is already quite packed, most of the trainees in the room still holding the weapons that they were training with. After about five minutes of waiting Diamond Melo, the victor of the 78th Hunger Games, walks on the stage. Her platinum blonde hair down to her waist and holding two golden cards in her hands. She walks up to the microphone and begins the speech that each trainee pins their hopes on. "Welcome trainees to the choosing of the volunteers for the 81st Annual Hunger Games." The tension in the crowd thickens more than the reaping, at the reaping half the district knows who's going in, here everyone is waiting for the announcement just in case it's them. "First of all the boy who will given the honour of volunteering for the eighty-first annual Hunger Games is," she opens the first of the cards and reads the name, "Ross Ford." A sixteen year old boy steps out the crowd, short dark hair and quite pale skin. Yet he's strong and looks condent. Cheer fill the crowd congratulating the newest tribute to the games. When we all quiet down Diamond moves on the next card, "Now the female volunteer is," she begins to open the card. I can hear my heartbeat, is today my day? As her mouth reopens the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "Elise Churm!"

Ross' POV

The girl who was called surprises me, she's just fifteen and holds a katana in her hand. She looked shocked, most likely expecting an older trainee to be chosen. I didn't even expect to be chosen with so many seventeen and eighteen year olds training this year. Maybe the district wanted to prove itself after the victor last year. A thirteen year old is a new record for the youngest victor even beating the old record of Finnick Odair from District Four. The girl reaches the stage and stands next to me. Cheering comes from many of the fourteen and fifteen year olds and all but the eighteen years olds are at least clapping. A thirteen year old comes onto the stage holds a golden sash and tie, the mark of a volunteer. "Trainees, your volunteers," Diamond says as we are handed our item. Ripples of cheers go throughout the crowd, well from everyone but the eighteen year olds, this was their last chance. When we are released from the ceremony we have an hour till the Reaping. I rush home, this has been the moment I've been training for is finally here. When I get to my house my dad is in the living room. His eyes glaze over me for a second. I rush up the stairs to bedroom to find my outfit for the reaping laying on my bed. A simple shirt and black pants. A tie also lies on the bed but I don't need that. I put on my reaping outfit and the golden tie. I go over to bed, this is the last time I'll see this bedroom when I come back I'll be living in Victor's Village. I take a small wooden box from my bedside table, I've had it since I was five years old and I can't think of anything else to be my token.

"Ross," I hear my mum call from downstairs, "It's time to go to the reaping." I rush down the stairs, this is one reaping I can't be late for. She notices the tie the moment she sees me and her eyes open wide in shock. "Ross is that?" I nod, not quite sure if she's pleased or not. She hugs me and calls my dad who too is shocked yet happy that I've got in. We begin to go to the town square for the reaping. I check in as soon as we get there, entering the sixteen year old section where I'm greeted by my friend Tag.  
"Congrats Ross, remember me when you come back," he says laughing knowing that I will anyway.  
"Course I will, but let's get the reaping over with first," I say, seeing the Mayor exit the Justice Building. After the Mayor comes Diamond and Lincoln this year's mentors. Finally Tiffany Yashar our escort comes onto the stage, her pale skin looks tanned compared to her white hair and grey eyes. She wears heavy eyeliner and deep red lipstick as well as several silver necklaces. On top of her head is a small black hat with lace and ribbon. Her clothing is completely white, with a kind of coat is an outter to a jeweled dress. She goes to sit down along with Diamond and Lincoln as the Mayor goes to read the treaty of treason and the list of victors. It takes ten minutes to do list due to the long list of victors. He finally introduces Tiffany and the moment that everyone waits for each year is finally here.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of District One to the reaping for the Eighty-First Annual Hunger Games," she says in her Capitol accent, "Ladies first." She walks up to the girls' bowl, putting her hand into the glass bowl and picking out a slip. She picks out a piece of paper and opens it. The name is barely heard above the sound of Elise shouting,  
"I volunteer!" She comes out of the fifteen year old section, she's wearing a black flowing dress with the golden sash like a belt. She goes to the stage where she is greeted by Tiffany. "So what's your name daring?" Elise smiles confidently before answering,  
"Elise Churm." Tiffany seems to like her confident but doesn't stop the show for it.  
"And how old are you sweetheart?" She asks Elise, I'm guessing Elise doesn't really like these pet names but doesn't react to it, knowing that this could be her first chance to sponsors.  
"I'm fifteen," she says, Tiffany nods in approval of a younger volunteer but quickly moves on.  
"Let's have a round of applause for our newest tribute, Elise Churm." Claps and cheers fill the crowd, much of it from the younger members of the crowd excited to know that a younger trainee is getting the chance to be in the games. "Now for the boys," Tiffany says moving to the next bowl. She puts her hand in again and pulls the next piece of paper out quickly. She knows that the card doesn't really matter. When she opens it, I like Elise don't give her chance to finish the name before shouting,  
"I volunteer!"

Elise's POV

He comes out of the sixteen year old section confidently and runs to the stage. Tiffany like always was expecting a volunteer so doesn't waste time.  
"So what's your name?" She says, without using silly pet names like she did for me. Ross seems to be happy of this fact and quickly answers her.  
"Ross Ford." He says, like me smiling he knows as well as I do that all of the future sponsors will be watching. Tiffany as always doesn't know what section contains which children and therefore asks,  
"So how old are you Ross?" Ross grins again, he's enjoying not being called stupid pet names more than I hated getting called them.  
"I'm sixteen." He says, he doesn't get as good a response from Tiffany, but still gets a smile.  
"Well how about another round of applause for our male tribute Ross Ford," cheers and claps fill the crowd again, though it looks as if most of the eighteen year olds are remaining silent, this should have been their year. Even I know that I wouldn't have been chosen if it wasn't for last years victor being so young. "Now shake hands," Tiffany says. I put my hand out and Ross grips it shaking it. We're in this together until one of us gets out of the arena, it's best to be friends I guess. "Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District One. Elise Churm and Ross Ford." Claps and cheers come from the crowd while we are escorted into the Justice Building. Ross and I are taken to two rooms across from each other. The room is luxury, well I guess that's to be expected for the luxury district. I sit on the white sofa and wait for my visitors to come. My parents come first full of advice. I block most of it out, it's nothing I hadn't heard from the trainers before. I come back to earth when my dad hands me something. A pendent on a golden chain. The pendent is a heart made from a black gem, a melanite I think.  
"Take it as your token okay," I nod taking it, they must have spend ages making this. I put it on and block them out again. When a peacekeeper comes in they exit quickly, it's only a few more minutes until Sapphire comes in. She hugs me, a gesture which I return. I'm not usually a hug person but today isn't a usual day.  
"I guess you were wrong earlier," she says with a grin, her own way to say I told you so. I laugh along with her through because in the end it's my gain to compete in the games.  
"I guess so, but if it means I'm in then I'm fine with it." We laugh again, we've been so focused on training for the past few months that we've barely had time to just hang out and laugh. "I'll come back rich and famous, I'll win for us." I say, Sapphire smiles knowing that I can win.  
"Then you can mentor me and I'll win too." I grin at her, but the moment is destroyed by a peacekeeper busting into the room and forcing her to leave. I wait just in case another visitor comes, but no one does I'm totally for the start of my journey I'm alone.

Ross' POV

I wait in the room for my parents to come but surprisingly Tag comes in first. He's grinning widely, not the least bit upset that I got in and not him.  
"You're going to win and be the victor right," he says, I don't know why he's doubting be, maybe because our District pair was taken down so easily last year. But I laugh, knowing there's no way I would be taken down so easily, this is the moment I've trained hard for the past eight years of my life.  
"Of course I am Tag, why planning on taking my stuff if I die?" I say laughing, Tag laughs to, I doubt he was planning anything like that though he probably would get my stuff if I died in the games.  
"Course not I'm just worried, people can be taken down no matter how strong they are. Look at the careers from last year, not many went down fighting." When he says this I take a second to think, it's true the only career that really went down with a fight is the girl from four who made it to the final two before she was taken down by Autumn from eleven. I look at him, at least he's turned up to say goodbye, who knows where my parents are.  
"Do you know where they are by the way?" I ask if anyone knows where my parents are right now it's Tag. He thinks for a second before answering, making me give up hope of any more visitors after he leaves.  
"Oh yeah, they had to rush to do something, didn't say what." His answer makes me sigh, they can't even say no so they can visit their son before he leaves for the Capitol. I guess they never really payed attention to me, they only let me train because it could bring fortune if I win the games. After this they're not getting any of it, when I come back from the games they're not getting any of the money. As Tag is forced to leave I begin the time of being alone that will continue when I get home so I never can get disapointed by my parents again.

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed I'll be updating this as quickly as possible, but I've made a deal that until my other story has finished I can only post chapter of this story along with chapters of that. Just a way to make myself finish the story without my friend Foxface161 killing all of Panem. I'm not lying she would end it that way. Hope you enjoyed and will continue reading.**

**(=^****･ｪ･****^=)**


	2. Chapter 2 - District Two reaping

**So here is the next chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it ;-)**

Laura's POV

When my mum knocks on the door to wake me up I'm staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't sleeping just thinking about the events that will happen later today. This is my last year in the reaping and I plan to go into the games. I move over to my bathroom connected to my bedroom. I brush my hair before slipping in my blonde extensions. When I first got them my friends made fun of them a bit but I guess they just got use to it. I walk back over to my wardrobe where my reaping outfit hangs. For my last year in the reaping I have a simple blouse and skirt. I get changed quickly knowing if my mum had to wake me up then the reaping must be soon. I slip on some black flats and head down the stairs. When I enter the kitchen both my mum and my dad are waiting for me with my breakfast made. I eat the cooked breakfast before me quickly because as I thought I'm later than I would like to be. After I'm done I rush out the door ahead of my parents, the town square isn't far but if I'm to late then my dream of becoming Victor will never happen. When I'm greeted by my friend Wren. She's shorter than me but around average for our age. Her dark brown hair looks much more natural than my blonde extensions but to be truthful they are fake. She like me and most of the eighteen year old girls isn't wearing a dress, for the easiness of running to the stage is wearing a knee length skirt. As we wait to be checked in we get talking, "So you're going to try as well today right?" She says, I almost laugh because the answer is so clear but I don't find the time right for laughing. It's one of the most looked forward to days of the year, but for the twelve year olds it's still the scariest thing in the world, and after what happened last year it's not hard to guess why. No one really liked Layla and after she pushed her way to stage tripping over any girls who tried to overtake her the boys saw the next child's name as a chance for payback. Vulture could have came home if it wasn't for what happened in training, he trained every day back home but still didn't get to stand behind the dummies. The wound it gave him got him killed in the blood bath and the girl who gave it to him ended up killing Layla and coming out on top. All it shows to the children of District Two is that sometimes their wouldn't be a volunteer to save your butt.  
"Of course I'm running, why are you not?" I ask her, I already know the answer but I needed to say it to show her how stupid her question was. She smiles at me not wanting to laugh with her twelve year old sister behind her. "May the best runner win?" I ask to see if she's up for a race.  
"Sure why not have one more race before one of us becomes Victor?" she says, after all only one of us can go up. When we reach the table with two Capitolites sat at it. I check in first and wait for Wren to come through before making our way to the front pen of children. It's already crowded so it's easy to stick to the edge. It's only around two minutes before the mayor, this years mentors, Enobaria and Brutus and our escort Saffra Kuno take to the stage. Saffra isn't the most unnatural Capitol citizen with her hair being a natural golden blonde and wavy down to her shoulders, but the naturalness ends there. Her skin is pink, green, and blue which is shadowed other her skin in an almost waterlike way. The only makeup she wears is a shade of purple eyeshadow and lipstick in a darker shade. Her dress is long and black most likely to show off bring out oddly coloured skin. She sits with Enobaria and Brutus so Mayor Hayes can do her section. She walks up to the microphone to read the Treaty of Treason and our list of Victors. District Two has the most Victors in the eighty years of Hunger Games with twelve Victors. After she is done Saffra is introduced and the main reaping begins.  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen of District Two to the reaping for the Eighty-First Annual Hunger Games. Let's see who going to be our honourable tributes this year." Wren and I cheer along with the rest of the crowd, this is our year after all. When the crowd turns silent again Saffra continues. I don't listen as she walks to the girls bowl instead I turn to Wren. As a young girl from the fifteen year old section walks to the stage and nod. Wren nods back this is out time to run. So we do, we race out of the eighteen year old section and go towards the stage. The other girl just stops knowing that it isn't her time to go into the games. I run making it to the stairs just before Wren and run up to Saffra before saying,  
"I volunteer as tribute." Saffra smiles before answering, I watch the girl and Wren go back to the sections of their ages.  
"So what's your name?" Saffra asks, I grin finally my dreaming is coming true.  
"My name is Laura Platt and I am the next Victor of District Two." Cheers go through the crowd again, confidence is always good in District Two. When the crowd dies down Saffra walks to the boys bowl I can't hear the name over the shout of a boy calling  
"I volunteer." I don't react until I see the owner of the call. Why would he do this, just another chance to steal my glory? Of course I can finally pay him back for everything he's ever done to me. Yes finally I will prove that he can't hurt me anymore.  
Leon's POV

I make my way home from the training center, today is my day. Scout stays by my side, as little brothers go, he one of the best you'll ever get. I remember when he use to be bullied, it's not a big problem in District Two, so I soon straightened them out. I use to bully people, when I first started training, I even bullied old kids but after I saw how it affected Scout I stopped. Quite a few still don't like me, and when I can't blame them for that but this year I will win the games. When we get home mum and dad are still out, most likely in town getting the food for later today. I turn to Scout, he's fourteen and still basily unprepared for the games. "Go get changed I'll meet you down here in half an hour okay." He nods, before heading upstairs to his bedroom. I head along the hallway to my bedroom. My reaping clothes are laid on the bed. Like most years it's a simple shirt and tie with some black pants and shoes. I get changed quickly before heading back to the kitchen with a notepad and pen. I write a small note to our parents that Scout and I have gone to the reaping. When Scout come down I see that he's dress in the same way. I sigh and begin to lead him out the house towards the town square. Each step we take towards the square that we take is one step closer to my future as a Victor. Yet in the back of my head is the voice that keeps asking what's going to happen to Scout when I'm gone. What if he's bullied again? I push this through out, I will come home as Victor as then no one will bully him again. We check in and I walk to the eighteen year old male section. It must be ten minutes until the last of the children have gotten to the reaping and the Mayor Hayes, Enobaria, Brutus, and Saffra Kuno come out of the Justice Building. I don't listen to Mayor Hayes as she reads the Treaty of Treason and our list of Victors. Then Saffra steps forward and does her usual routine I see her move to the girls bowl and take a slip out. She she opens it and calls  
"Alexxa Monson." I see a girl step out of the fifteen year old section and begin moving towards the stage. Then two eighteen year old girls rush out and towards the stage, a girl with unnatural blonde hair gets to the stage just before the other girl. I don't remember her until I hear her name Laura Platt. I bullied her once because of her hair extensions, and now I will have to go into the games with her because whether she hates me or not I'm not giving up my last chance to become a Victor. As Saffra picks the name I don't give her chance to read it before shouting  
"I volunteer." As I go up onto the stage I see Laura's face turn hostile and now I know I'm in trouble.

Laura's POV

Leon and I are taken into the Justice Building and into different rooms. The memory reruns over and over in my head being pushed and punched again and again him shouting names at me just because I was wearing extensions. He just stopped one day, I never knew why but he just stopped but the memories could never go away. I take out my extensions one by one until only one remains in my hair and then Wren comes in. She comes in and sits next to me. She's silent for a few seconds and then she speaks.  
"Make him Laura, make him pay for everything he ever did to you and anyone else he bullied, I smile again I can finally get my payback for everything he did. I hand my extensions over to Wren who looks questionly for a second before I tell her,  
"I can only take one thing to the games, so look after the rest of them until I get back okay." She hugs me and I hug her too, it's going to be weeks until I see her again. It's all to so that she's forced to leave by a Peacekeeper and my parents enter. Each one filled with hugs and meaningless comments of how they know I can win. I know I can win but it doesn't matter what I think, every Career tribute goes in thinking they can win but every year only one tribute can get out of the arena and this year it's going to be me. My parents are taken out by the same Peacekeeper that dragged Wren out the room. I wait alone for the remainder of the time, but the memories come back and it's all I can do to stop tears from flowing down my cheeks.  
Leon's POV

I'm taken into a fancy room in the Justice Building to wait for my visitors. My parents come in first and each hug me, it surprises me that Scout isn't with them but when I ask they aren't listening and just keep giving me advice that I already know. It's not long before a Peacekeeper comes in and my parents walk out. Scout walks in and I hug him, he hugs me back before talking.  
"Leon come home, you're the only one who cares about me," I stay silent for a second, it's true I guess mum and dad care but they're barely around and don't really pay attention to us.  
"Scout, I promise I will come home and we will live in Victor's Village okay." He hugs me again before handing me a leaf on a piece of paper. I know he wants to use as my token and I take it. The peacekeeper comes in all too soon and Scout is dragged out the room, until all I have left of him is the piece of paper.

**So that was the chapter, it's not as long as the last one, but it was harder for me to write. I'm not looking forward to writing the next chapter much but I'll do it to get to District Four will I'm very much looking forward to. Hope you enjoyed and Happy Halloween!  
(=^****･ｪ･****^=)**


	3. Chapter 3 - District Three Reaping

**Sorry about this taking so long, I wasn't sure what to write for a while. I've got it now and that's all that matters right? So for those who reviewed:**

**Great job/leon/Foxface161: Leon's last name is Entwisle so that might help as well as it now puts Leon's last name into the game.**

**George Gregory: You're District Nine**

**Now enjoy the chapter.**

Roxie's POV

Sun rays are already seeping into the room when I wake up. Alex's bed is empty and her reaping outfit isn't there, it's not a hard thing to figure that she's up already. It's her first reaping and for my brother, Ben, his final. My reaping outfit is a simple purple dress, short sleeves and knee length, the same one I wore last year. Not that I care, no one does in District Three, the reaping is just a forced part of life. When I'm changed I head to the kitchen where both Ben and Alex are waiting. Alex sits running her fingers through her brown hair, Ben chewing on a bun. Sitting next to Alex, I hold her hand and try to keep her calm, she's going to need it on her first reaping. A knock on the door startles me. I open my door to show my friend Madeline standing in the warm air. Her golden brown hair is curled and rests on top of her shoulders. She wears a short sleeved yellow top and a black skirt. "Do you want to come for to come for a walk before the reaping?" She asks, I bit my lip. I turn to look at Ben who shrugs.  
"Okay," I reply while heading out into the warmth of the summer sun. We walk through the factory housing, all bungalows with a few rooms. We're all poor but many of us scape terrarea because of the jobs that the owner give us from an early age. When we reach the each of the factory houses we look into the town square. The reaping area looks empty, even though it's only half an hour till the reaping starts. People will be coming soon though, it's better to be early than be late. Madeline and I head over joining the few of the early people in the line. We wait to be checked in by the Capitolite nurse, she takes a small amount of blood from my finger and puts it onto the piece of paper. After scanning it she lets me though to where Madeline stands waiting. We head over to the sixteen year old section and prepare ourselves for a long wait till the reaping. As more people come the space in the section becomes more and more stuffed with scared children. On the edges are the watchers. Parents, siblings too old or young for the reaping. I stare at the glass bowl on the stage, five of the slips inside it read 'Roxie Smith', one reads 'Alexandra Smith' and in the boy's bowl seven read 'Ben Smith'. As the clock strikes ten, four people exit the Justice Building. The first is our mayor, Mr Imes, the next are this year's mentors Beetee and Wiress. Finally our escort, Simone Guseo mounts the stage. Her skin is almost orange with tan, her face being the worst of her body parts. Her pale pink hair is frizzy and doesn't improve the colour of her face one bit. A few symbols can be seen tattooed down her right forearm. The top of her dress is made of black lace on top of white fabric while the shirk is made of many layers of green fabric each one on top of the other. Black high heels can be seen on her feet as she lifts up her skirt up. Around her neck is a tight necklace made of the same lace the her top is made of. Lipstick and eyeshadow the same pink as her hair litters her face. Madeline and I grip hands like many of the girls around us. I don't pay attention to the mayor's speech, it's the same as every year any way. The Simone comes forward and begins her part of the reaping I'm still not fully listening when she reaches into the reaping bowl but I'm all ears as she reads the name.

"Roxie Smith." My name echoes inside my head, the word slowing down around me. I feel the grip on my hand loosen, as I begin to make my way to the stage. I see Simone waving me forward. She saying something but I can't make it out, her voice is totally blanked out by shock. When I make it to the stage I've regained my senses enough to heard her ask my age.

"I'm sixteen," I answer, just two years away from freedom. She moves over to the boy's bowl, and pick another slip of paper from it.

"Richard Hancock," she calls, I know the name, it's a boy from the same factory shift that I work. The small boy begins to make his way to the stage. Whatever happens now, our fate sealed together.

Richard's POV

Dale, Ophion, and I all stand about in an alley between some of the factory factory housing. The factory that the three of us work in isn't far away but right now we stand with our hands in our pockets waiting for something, anything to happen. We're all dressed in polo shirts and black pants. It's cheap and still good for the reaping by terms of how fancy it is. We should be going to the reaping, there's no point of waiting we're still forced to go. There's something that stops us from leaving, from leaving the snoggy dark alley. In the end we leave because it's a chance of being picked in the reaping or being taken to prison and most likely killed in the square, it's better to have a chance of winning if you're picked. A small line leads to the table where the Capitolite nurse sits, to check whether kids are really telling the truth that they could be reaped. I mean really who would lie about that. Most of the reaping aged children are really in their section waiting for the reaping to start. When Dale, Ophion, and I re checked in it's not long till the reaping officially starts. For a while I'm focussed on a camera that sits on the rooftops, I could have helped make any one of them. I tune in as the mayor reads our list of victors. Cordin Vagts, Beetee Mugnai, Wiress Reeves, and Telle French. Cordin died last year and Beetee is getting up there in years. It shows that everyone dies, even the ones that beat the Capitol's games. I watch as Simone Guseo walks to the girl's bowl to pick out a name. When she does she brushes her hand over the slip before reading it. "Roxie Smith," she calls. I know her, she works the same shift that I do, making camera parts for the very type of camera that sits on our rooftops now. Her curly brown hair lies just above her shoulders, and her deep brown eyes are filled with fear and shock. I remember what my mum told me once, in all your reapings at least one person you know is reaping. Whether it be a sibling, a friend or even an enemy, all you can do is hope it isn't your name that's called. Her brother was fifteen when he was reaped, he didn't survive past the bloodbath. I try to keep calm, tell myself I only have two slips, that I'm not going to get reaped, but when my name's called I realise how wrong I was.

Roxie's POV

I'm taken into a room in the Justice Building where I'll say my goodbyes to my family and friends. It's taking all my strength not to cry and I almost break when my family come in. I'm greeted by hugs and tearful groans. My mum and dad are barely able to move their mouths from the shock and Alex hs tears rolling her down her cheeks. Ben is the first of all of us to speak, and does so while handing me a small object.

"Use it as your token okay" he says, I nod knowing whatever it is it's special. "You can win Roxie. Come home." My feelings flow through my head, I can't win. Ben knows that but Alex needs hope, she can't see me give in.

"Of course I'll come home," I say, though inside I know that I've got no chance of winning. Alex hugs me, she doesn't stop until she's pulled off by a Peacekeeper, dragged out screaming my name. It's five minutes till Madeline walks in, like Alex tears have stained her cheeks. She hugs me, she doesn't stop until she's pulled off by a Peacekeeper, dragged out screaming my name. It's five minutes till Madeline walks in, like Alex tears have stained her cheeks. She hugs me, I'm lucky tears haven't ran down my cheeks yet. Everything is threatening to break me.

"Come back Roxie, come back, Don't let them win." She says, I know by them she means the Capitol. I know there's no chance but I've got to remain strong or else I am letting them win.

"I'm come back Mad, just you wait," I say, I can't even trust what I hear coming from my own anymore. Lies, that's the last thing I'm telling to my family and best friend because the truth is too much for me to admit. When the Peacekeeper comes in I know that's I'm not going to get anymore visitors, no more lies for today. Soon though, I'll have to lie again to gain the support of the Capitol, or else nothing will help me survive the impossible that is just a week away.

Richard's POV

I'm taken into a room, the colours or furnishings don't bother me, only the facts matter. All of them running through my head. I'm going into the world's most dangerous game, I have a one in twenty-four chance of surviving the next month, I have a likely chance of being painfully tortured as I die. My mother rushes in pulling me into a tight hug, like when her brother was reaped she was forced to stand by, not allowed to save me from this fate.

"Richard," she says, a quiver in her voice, "I can't lose another person to these games. If you died I don't know what I'd do." I don't want to let go of her afraid that if I do that she'll, I don't want to think about it. "Don't lose your glasses, you won't stand a chance without them." She's right I know, but there's that big chance that they'll break in the games, I don't have much of a chance with or without them. I take a slight breath before talking,

"I'll come home mum, I'll never leave you alone in this world," I say, I don't care what it takes I'll get home to her. All too soon a Peacekeeper comes in and forces her out, tears flowing down her cheeks she looks so weak, defenseless, I'll make sure she's protected if it's the last thing I do. Dale and Ophion come in next but we can barely even talk without thinking of what's going on happen to me. In the end my fate is sealed sealed by Capitol hands.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I should get the next one out quicker than this one.**

**(=^****･ｪ･****^=)**


	4. Chapter 4 - District Four Reaping

**Merry Christmas! Here's a new chapter which I've spend the whole day working on so I could get it out on Christmas Eve. For the review**

**Rose - I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this chapter.**

Pearl's POV

Waves catch the sand as they run up and down the beach. It's so peaceful even though it's the day we train people for. Sophia sits next to me, we're waiting for the others to turn up. The reaping is in about an hour but every year just before the reaping we chosen who's going to try and volunteer this year. Sophia and I are both wearing sleeveless dresses, light blue in colour. The heat of the sun reflects off my blonde hair and warms my slightly tanned skin. My fingers draw patterns in the sand, putting grains under my fingernails. I look up when I hear Muir and Kora's voices shouting loudly from down the beach. Even though both Muir and Kora train they find the games more something to laugh about than something to be in themselves. Of course if either of them were to go in they would most likely win. This year though Kora had to make the rules for volunteering that we make every year. I don't know why we still do this, it was fun when we were fourteen but now it's serious. When Kora and Muir come into view I'm surprised to see Daz with them, he's usually the one to make the most noise out of all of them but he's silent as if waiting for his turn. Kora's long dark hair is soaked but her dress is dry apart from the parts that her hand has touched. making me think that she's been swimming this morning. Both Daz and Muir are wearing tee shirts and blue pants. Muir is trying to grab a piece of paper from Kora's hand who is laughing while dodging his hand. Daz is smiling next to the two of them, even on reaping day they don't stop messing around. When Kora sees Sophia and I are here she runs over and greets us. Sitting down next to us she's still laugh. It's time for her rules, she loves to make something interesting out of this. Muir and Daz join the circle quickly not wanting to waste the time before the reaping. Seeing that everyone one is ready Kora begins to speak. "So who wants to have a go this year?" She asks, I should have know that Kora would this. She wouldn't go random or competitive, she let's us chose. There's silence for a few seconds before Muir puts his hands up slowly as if unsure of what he's about to say.

"I'll do it," he says, I can tell he doesn't care about it, maybe he just to have the thrill of trying to get to the front. Kora turns to Sophia and I, one of us has to do it, so sighing I put my hand up.

"Fine I'll do it," Kora smiles, it's not that she doesn't like me, it's that she likes to be early for things, which means she wants to be early for the reaping. She smiles as she opens the note that reads the terms of volunteering that we make based on sentences we came up with when we were eleven. She looks at it, she most likely has the words memorized but just wants to check before she reads it out loud.

"The rules of volunteering for the girl is if another girl's name is called she has to try to get to the front before any other volunteers. The rules for the boy is if the girl volunteer gets to the front first or if another boy's name from the group is called he must try to get to the front first." Kora's idea suddenly hits me hard, if I go in so does Muir, apart from if someone volunteers first, Kora's ideas are smart but evil at the same time.

"What?" I hear Mir say shocked, he wasn't expecting something like this. " You mean I have more of a chance then Pearl of going in, how's that fair?" Daz starts laughing, this is how Muir reacts. Of course it is, he never finds the serious issue in anything. Sophia and Kora are laughing too but they're about to head off. As they get up Kora says.

"Of course, she needs some defence if she goes in, right." Muir's laughing too now, so much so he doesn't notice Kora until she taps him on the head and shouts "You're it." Sophia and Kora are off like a bullet, running at full speed down the beach. Muir jumps up and begins chasing them down the beach. I'd chase along with him but in less than an hour we could be going in the games together, where only one of us can come out.

Muir's POV  
I jump up quickly and begin chasing down the two girls, and people say boys never grow up. I can hear their laughs from where I am and it just reminds me of how alike they are. If anyone was just looking at them they might say they're twins. Same long brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and freckled covered faces. The only real difference is their eyes, Sophia's are a dark brown while Kora's are hazel with visible hints of the common District Four green. Now I see Sophia taking a breather on the sand. Slowly, I make my way towards her. Suddenly I'm being pulled backwards and pushed onto the sand. I find Kora laughing from above me, I'm still smiling though because I know that Kora and Sophia being childish is better than being forced to grow up quicker than they should. If Kora had spend more time listening to what the trainers said to her she probably would have become a heartless fighter that you see in the games, the ones that don't give seconds though about what they do in the games. People like the girl from seven last year. That girl killed two of the youngest tributes last year. The fourteen year old from two and the thirteen year old from twelve. She fell to the boy from eleven and after what she did to his District partner it's not hard to understand why. A voices pulls me out of my thoughts, "Hey Muir, want to head to the reaping with us." I hear Sophia saying. Both her and Kora are looking at me. I stand up and brush the sand off me before answering her.

"Sure, there's no point of putting it off." We head to the town square where a small line of chatting trainees are waiting to be checked in. It's not long till we're at the front of the line and the Capitolite woman is asking for Kora's hand. As the scanner takes her blood she lets out a small laugh. Sha always lets out pain in this way, maybe so she doesn't show the trainers weakness. When Sophia goes through and she and Kora head for the seventeen year old girl section. Soon I'm through and heading to the section for seventeen year old boys. It's about ten minutes before the Justice Building's doors open. Our mayor is the first to exit , he's ew because our old mayor passed away just before last year's Victory Tour. Next to come on are this year's mentors, Finnick Odair and Shannon Nager. Finnick won the sixty-fifth Hunger Games and Shannon the sixty-eighth. Our escort, Jackson Su, is the final person t exit the Justice Building. Jackson's black hair has this year been coloured with green and blue dye. A lot of makeup covered the area around his eyes, including large flase eyelashes. His classic suit is blue as ever. A black earring sits in his left ear. The mayor comes forward first, to read the Treaty of Treason and the list of Victors. Not much of it sticks in my head, nothing really apart from the name Maria Kincaid, Victor of the sixty-seventh Hunger Games and Kora's mother. The only reason that Kora really trained was to impress her mother and she did. Never really taking it seriously. Victors children are never really safe, the Capitol loves it when they go in. Jackson soon walks up to the microphone to begin choosing the tributes.

"Happy Hunger Games," Jackson says, "and may the odds be ever in your favour." His voice echoes around the square, adding to the tension in the area. "Welcome to the reaping for the Eighty-First Annual Hunger Games. Ladies first." As he walks over to the glass bowl that contains the girls names the taps of his feets hitting the stage can be heard clearly, as can the rustling of paper as his hand moves about the bowl. I can hear my heart beating as the mane is called. "Kora Kincaid," he reads. Gasps of shock run through the crowd. Even Finnick and Shannon are wearing faces of worry. A path is now created across the section of the over side of the square, with Kora in the centre of it, walking out of it. She's laughing because she doesn't want to cry. Not for herself, she's not going into the games. She's scared and worried for Pearl and myself. In District Four barely anyone volunteers for children over the age of fourteen. She's about half way to the front when Pearl's voice shouts,

"I volunteer." Just about everybody turns to look at her. As she comes out of the section and walks towards the stage. Before passing Kora she gives her a hug then goes onwards towards the stage. When she gets onto the stage she says, "My name is Pearl Taylor and I will win this year's Hunger Games." Claps and cheers spend throughout the crowd. Jackson soon regains the crowd and goes to the boy's bowl. I know what I have to do, no matter what name comes out. As he pulls out the name I don't pay attention I just shout,

"I volunteer."

Pearl's POV

Muir comes forward from his section, quickly getting to the stage. When he does he says, "My name is Muir Ghribi and I am honored to be in this year's Hunger Games." I can't tell whether the confidence in his voice is real or fake but whichever one it is it will be gaining him Capitol support. More claps and cheers come from the crowd. Jackson speaks up again, but not before letting the crowd settle.

"Now, shake hands," he says. I put forward my hand and gasp his as we shake hand. Our future is sealed and it is the games. We're taken into the Justice Building where we're both put in different rooms. The blue furniture reminds me of the ocean this morning, of us laughing about the reaping. I'm never going to see District Four again, anyone half as trained as Muir could kill me without a seconds though. Sophia and daz rush into the room, Sophia full of tears and Daz trying to comfort her.

"Where's Kora?" I ask, hearing a croak in my voice. Daz can't look me in the eyes as he says it.

" A new rule was made a few years ago that means if you volunteer for someone they can't say goodbye to you." The news hits me as I realise that I'll never see Kora again, the hug I gave her on the way up to the stage is the last memory I'll ever have with her. Sophia speaks up next,

"She didn't want this to happen, she just wanted to have fun." I understand what she's saying, but my best guess is that the reaping isn't random. Though Kora had a good as a chance as the rest of us of being picked in terms of slips. In terms of Capitol entertainment her chances are a lot higher, being the daughter of a Victor.

"I know," I manage to croaks out, "She'd never want something like this." I feel a tear roll down my cheek, which I quickly brush away, if tears are visible by the cameras I'll be marked as weak, and that's something I can't let happen. Sophia opens her hand to show me a small white pearl. I take it, it's warm because she's been holding it tightly. It's going to be my token for the games, a pearl like me. A peacekeeper comes in and drags Sophia and Daz out of the room. My parents are away on business, apart from Victors they are some of the only people who can travel out of the District. I'm going into the games, and even with Muir going in with me I've never felt more alone.

Muir's POV

I'm pushed into a room where I'll say my goodbyes. My parents enter first, telling my to watch out and wishing me luck for the weeks ahead. I don't listen to them really, I never really do. It's all to soon before they're forced out the room and silence is my only visiter. I'm surprised when Kora walks in alone. Her face, for the first time since I can remember, is covered in tears. She walks towards me and before I can ask why Sophia and Daz aren't here she says.

"They won't let me visit Pearl." Her voice is full of pain and I have no idea of what to do. I want to hurt them, to hurt the Capitol for hurting my friend in this way. She puts her hand onto mine and drops something into it. "Mum used it in her games, maybe it will bring you luck." I pen my hand to find a shark tooth, the one Kora's mother used as a token. "I'll sponsor you, I promise," she says. I remember that she's going to the Capitol with her mother this year. I hug her so I don't have to see the tears on her face. The the Peacekeeper comes in again, dragging her out and leaving me alone. As I wait for Daz and Sophia shouts come from u=outside.

"You have to let us in, he's our friend."

"Please I want to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry but there isn't' enough time, there's less than a minute till he leaves for the station." Suddenly I realise that I'm going to leave without saying goodbye to Sophia orDaz. My journey is beginning but what am I going to have to give up to make it successful?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be out as soon as possible. **

**(=^****･ｪ･****^=)**


End file.
